The Shopping Trip that Never Happened
by ty.soglasna
Summary: Victoire has a special gift for Rose on her 18th birthday. Unrepentant smut, lemons, pr0nz, pwp, etc. MATURE CONTENT RESIDES HEREIN! ...Have you loved a rare pair today?


I wrote this for a speed pr0nz challenge in which you had only 2 hours to write & edit your story. Great fun. Needless to say I did rather more writing and rather less... er, no editing whatsoever. If you see any errors that bug you, please do point them out! :)

**Disclaimer:** None of what you recognize is mine, blah blah blah... though honestly, writing next gen kids is more fanon and original characterization than anything else. JKR mentioned what, their names? WHATEVS.

As always, feedback is teh lurve and will be richly rewarded!

* * *

The room was packed. It seemed like all of wizardkind and most of their Muggle acquaintances had wanted to celebrate Rose's leaving Hogwarts, and really, when one counted all the Weasleys, the extended family who were just as good as Weasleys, and everyone's dates or significant others, this tally probably wasn't too far off. It was a miracle that Victoire had managed to find a relatively quiet corner to give Rose her present privately.

Rose opened the thick envelope and pulled out the card.

"I didn't want to give you your present here," Victoire explained in a low voice, leaning in close to Rose. "It's sort of personal, not something I thought you'd appreciate opening in front of everyone." Her voice was a seductive purr and it made Rose's breath hitch.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, shifting closer into Victoire's warmth.

"I'm going to take you shopping at Madame Scarlet's boutique," Victoire said, naming an upscale Muggle sex shop. "Now that you're eighteen, and out of school, there's really no excuse for you not to have –"

"Good thinking, Victoire," said Rose's mother, appearing from thin air at her shoulder.

"Eep!" Rose squeaked, blushing furiously at this sudden intrusion.

Hermione forged on, oblivious to her daughter's discomfort. "It's true, Rose, a good vibrator is every woman's best friend, whether she's single or not – I'm sure mine has saved your father's and my marriage on multiple occasions..."

"Mum, I _do not want to know_!" Rose said, aghast.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's no shame in a healthy sex life, dear, one of these days you'll just have to get over these ridiculous hangups of yours. I would have brought you to the shop myself if Victoire hadn't volunteered – but it's better that you go with her, isn't it; she's like the older sister you never had." Hermione patted Victoire on the arm. "You take good care of my Rosie, now."

"Of course." Victoire smiled, and Rose had to fight back another squeak of surprise when Victoire's hand came to rest on the curve of her arse. "I'll take very good care of her, Aunt Hermione."

Rose felt like she might burn a hole through the floor with the heat from her blush. So this was where all Victoire's understated flirting of the past months had been building up to – groping Rose right in front of her own mother while making brazen innuendo.

"I think I'm going to die from embarrassment," Rose mumbled.

"Oh, but if you die, _chérie_, how am I supposed to take you shopping?" Victoire said _take you shopping_ in the same tone that other people might say _fuck you senseless_.

Much as she would have hated to admit it, the tone had its intended effect upon Rose. Maybe it was only because being at the top of her class for all seven of her Hogwarts years had left her little time to hear that tone directed at her, or maybe she really did have a thing for her extremely fit twenty-four year old cousin. The latter was a possibility she had tried not to entertain before – surely Victoire was just a naturally flirtatious person; she couldn't have honestly meant anything by it all those times Rose thought she was flirting with _her_. Victoire's hand slid lower on Rose's arse and Rose suddenly, desperately, wanted to feel what that would feel like on her bare skin.

"All right, I won't die. When are you going to take me? Shopping," she quickly amended.

Victoire smirked. "Why don't you meet me at my flat tomorrow, and I'll take you then?"

The rest of the party passed in a blur for Rose; her mind was too busy going over every single detail of their conversation. _Tomorrow..._

Rose had been to Victoire's flat a few times before, but she had never been so nervous. Doubts assailed her – had Victoire _really_ meant what Rose thought by the the invitation to her flat? For all she knew, it was just Victoire's idea of a convenient place to meet. But there had been _arse-grabbing_. For the umpteenth time, Rose cursed her absolute inability to read people, and her father, for passing it down to her. _If you stand around next to the fireplace any longer someone will come in and get suspicious,_ she told herself. _Just let her take the lead and you'll have nothing to worry about._

Sucking in one last calming breath, Rose threw the handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and called out Victoire's address.

When she arrived on the other side, Victoire's living room was in a state of careless disarray. Rose picked carefully over the items on the floor and went into the kitchen, which was in somewhat better condition.

"Victoire?" she called.

"In here!" came a muffled cry back.

It sounded like her voice was coming from the bedroom. Rose gulped and ventured down the hall.

"Rose!" Victoire said, her head emerging from the shirt she had clearly been in the midst of putting on. She swooped in and kissed Rose twice on each cheek, a silly habit she'd copied from her mother. Rose rolled her eyes, but her stomach swooped when Victoire's lips touched her cheeks nevertheless. "Forgive me, you caught me just as I was getting out of the shower," Victoire said. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Rose said.

Victoire laughed lightly, her eyes sparkling, and Rose backtracked.

"I mean, I've never been to a shop that sells sex toys and stuff before, and I just don't know what to expect. I don't even know what I'd like, how am I supposed to know which one to get? And I researched online and I know about the testing vibrators on your nose thing, but how stupid would that look, just putting every single one in the store on my nose, and that's all assuming I know what I'm testing _for_, which I don't, because I've never –" Rose cut herself off abruptly, realizing she was babbling.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about; everyone is awkward their first time in a sex shop and the staff at Madame Scarlet's is very discreet."

"It's not that, I mean I'm sure they are. Do you have any here that you could let me look at? Just to get _some_ idea? I mean, if that's okay with you... is it?"

Victoire smiled a smile that made Rose's knees go weak. "Are you asking to look at my own toys?"

"If that's okay with you," Rose said again. So much for letting Victoire take the lead.

"It would be more than okay with me," Victoire said, using her wand to unlock a drawer in her nightstand. Rose peered inside and Victoire molded herself to Rose's back. Suddenly Rose's clothes felt too thick; she could feel the heat radiating from Victoire's body only faintly, not nearly enough...

The drawer contained a stunningly exotic array of toys, made out of gleaming metal, brightly colored plastic, or even wood, and they all looked very expensive. Rose couldn't even begin to guess what half of them did.

"Like them?" Victoire asked, voice low in Rose's ear. Rose nodded.

"Can I try this one?" she asked, dislodging a small, flattish object from beneath what looked like a double-ended golden dildo.

Victoire's hands had wandered around and were now tracing circles over Rose's hipbones. She seemed reluctant to let go. "That one looks simple, but it's complicated," she said, her voice now a low purr in Rose's ear. "I would have to show you."

"Would you like to?" Rose turned in Victoire's embrace so they were eye to eye.

"I thought you'd never ask," Victoire moaned, and drawing Rose closer she claimed her lips in a burning kiss. Rose let her mouth be coaxed open, and kissed her back hungrily. The more she got, the more Rose felt like she needed. Rose moaned. It seemed impossible, now, that she could ever have doubted that the feelings between her and Victoire were real.

"Is this something we should maybe do on the bed?" Rose asked when they finally broke the kiss long enough to speak.

Victoire responded by pushing her backwards onto the bed, pausing only to divest them both of their jeans before following Rose down. She kissed Rose fiercely, and they were grinding against each other mindlessly, their panties turning to a sodden mess between them, before either had the sense to stop.

"Merlin, Rose," Victoire said, looking at Rose with darkened eyes for a long moment before disappearing over the side of the bed and emerging with the small vibrator in her hand. "Now, the trick with this one is to keep varying the speed and rhythm till you find a combination you like," she said, voice a bit more even."

Rose struggled to listen, but was distracted by Victoire's flushed face and her tee shirt, which had fallen off one shoulder. "I thought you were going to show me," she said, and helped the shirt the rest of the way off. Victoire chuckled breathlessly and reached for Rose's shirt at the same time as Rose went for the clasp of Victoire's bra, causing a quite pleasant scuffle in which the vibrator was forgotten for minutes on end. Rose couldn't get over the feel of endless skin against her own, and it was almost an unpleasant distraction when Victoire rolled onto her side and nestled the gently buzzing toy between Rose's thighs.

After a moment's indecision, Rose took the vibrator out of Victoire's hand and tugged at her hip until she rolled on top of Rose.

"Can it be just you this time?" Rose twined her fingers with Victoire's and slid her now-empty hand between her legs. "You could show me the toys another time..." Rose wasn't sure if this last was suggestion, question, or statement, so she pulled Victoire down into a kiss that obliterated the need for more speaking, bucking helplessly against her hand.

Victoire's lips curved into a smile and she began to stroke Rose's wetness in long, languid stripes that gradually became more focused until she was circling Rose's clit constantly, fingers dipping down now and again for more lubricant. Rose felt like her whole world had suddenly narrowed to that one slick point; she panted against the curve of Victoire's neck, unable to continue the kiss but unwilling to let her lips leave Victoire's silken skin.

Victoire's free hand roamed up Rose's side and brushed against a nipple; Rose gasped and the hand circled around and palmed the breast more purposefully this time, then gently pinched the nipple and continued on its peregrinations over Rose's body. Rose was writhing now, caught up in the unbearable pleasure of Victoire's circling fingers and wandering hands, and of _Victoire_, on her and above her and everywhere... Rose let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around Victoire's back.

"If you think this is good, you should see what I can do with my mouth," Victoire said in a husky whisper, but Rose never had a chance to find out what she could do with her mouth. At the sound of that voice in her ear, Rose arched and came, crying out as a blinding wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"You get off really easy," Victoire said, grinning, as she collapsed alongside Rose.

Rose mumbled something about it having everything to do with Victoire's skilled fingers, but she was grinning too widely for it to come out intelligibly. She rolled over onto her stomach and twined her legs in with Victoire's. "You haven't taken me shopping yet," she teased.

"I was hoping you'd at least let me have a round on the vibrator before you brought that up," Victoire said. "I could teach you how to use it on me and then you could just extrapolate to yourself, right?"

Rose laughed. "Sounds good to me. But I was thinking... we could just skip the shopping, really. You've already got several shopsful, and I could just... use yours...and we wouldn't need any more." Rose chanced a look into Victoire's eyes, hoping she hadn't made some fatal misstep.

"You cheeky, cheeky girl," Victoire said. "You can come over and use mine any time you like. But you'd still be out a gift."

Rose grinned and curled in to nestle her head on Victoire's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to make it up to me somehow."


End file.
